


what you came for

by asterismos



Series: kaleidoscopes and golden irises [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, Girls Making Out, Magical Girls, Post-Blood of Olympus, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismos/pseuds/asterismos
Summary: It's been days, but Piper can't stop thinking about it, about Hazel. Spring break is coming to a close, and she doesn't have much time left to make her move. But maybe she won't have to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the sequel to "finish what you started," one of the several fics on the hazel/piper tag. don't y'all just love rarepairs?
> 
> anyway, this is from piper's pov. hazel is 18. piper is 20. because, they're going to (spoiler) high school in los angeles, i decided to have them go to college in los angeles too. so that explains them being on spring break and such.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Piper couldn't get that night out of her head.

Like Hazel, she'd gone to the party in hopes of getting love (namely, Jason) off of her mind. She wasn't sure what it was about Camp Half-Blood—or maybe it was just New York in general—but coming back to the East Coast had made them both realize just how artificial their relationship seemed. It had been founded on false memories and the feeling of safety the other provided in the inevitable moments of peril. So they decided to call it off, at least for a little while, but it seemed to Piper that Jason was handling their separation a hell of a lot better than she was.

So she'd gone to the party in hopes that it might take her mind off of Jason. And it worked. Until Jason showed up. But Piper distracted herself in other ways, knowing Jason was probably doing the same thing. (At least, she tried to convince herself that.) She had a cup of fruit punch—which she lost fifteen minutes later when she set it down to do gods know what. Then she was kindly led to the "demigods-only" room by Connor (and figured she might as well stay around people she knew in some way, shape, or form), where she joined in playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.

And kissed Hazel.

Styx, it wasn't even the _kiss_ that had Piper riled up most. She couldn't stop thinking about Hazel's soft, smooth skin. She couldn't stop thinking about how eagerly she had allowed Piper to take the lead, to guide her. She was unable to forget the way Hazel looked in the hall, with her already plump lips bruised and glistening, with her wild curls slyly concealing any mishaps, with her eyes shimmering up at Piper's. She knew that the moment their lips touched, the moment Piper's name fell from Hazel's lips, the moment Piper had pressed her hand against Hazel's heat, was the moment something between them had changed permanently.

The end of spring break was nearing, and she and Jason would soon be headed back to Los Angeles for school. Piper desperately wanted to approach Hazel about that night and ask her if something inside of her had changed the way it did for Piper, but she'd simply been too busy. Every opportunity she had to speak to Hazel was whisked away as quickly as it had appeared. But she wasn't going to go back to LA without telling Hazel how she felt—how she thought she felt.

"You know," Piper heard a voice say, "pacing like that can make you dizzy."

Piper halted her movements and glanced up. Hazel stood in the open doorway of the Aphrodite cabin, one hand holding the elbow of her other arm, making it clear that she was a tad nervous. All the oxygen in her lungs disappeared, and the English language fell from her memory. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. The past few days, she had only seen Hazel in passing—during meals and Capture The Flag, when their same group of friends was talking or within vicinity, between various camp activities. This was the first time they'd talked since the party, which was an oddity for them. After speaking nearly every day on the Argo II and then not talking save for the rare occasion via IM and then talking every day up until the party, stopping all communication spontaneously was just a little strange.

"I was thinking..." Piper said, trying to sound like that was the end of her sentence even though it wasn't.

Hazel took two steps towards her. "Thinking?"

Piper recalled the feeling of her lips, of her skin, the sound of her voice in her ear, and threw caution to the wind. "Yes. About you.” A heartbeat. “I can't stop thinking about you."

Hazel's gaze fell to the floor, a tiny smile on her lips as she blushed. Piper reached out and pulled Hazel towards her, pressing their lips together with every ounce of confidence she could muster. Hazel gasped in surprise but immediately melted in Piper's arms, the same way she had that day at the party. For a moment, the world stopped spinning. Time stopped just to let this fraction of a sliver of a second happen. Piper knew that likely everyone in the Aphrodite cabin was now staring in their direction, but she couldn't care less.

The younger girl pulled away first and, a little breathlessly, said, "I want to show you something."

Without waiting for Piper's reply, she took her hand and tugged her out the door, a dozen curious eyes trailing behind them. They zipped passed the other cabins, the amphitheater, armory and forge, the Big House, the combat arena (a dozen Greek and Latin curses ringing out as training demigods sparred with each other), and the archery range. The dulcet aroma of strawberries swirled around Piper as the two girls raced for the southern woods, ducking under low-lying tree branches and dodging shrubs.

Finally, when the sounds of sparring demigods and the buzz of camp activity dulled to a distant murmur, Hazel stopped and pushed Piper against a tree. Their lips met, sloppy and wet, in a teasing dare of a kiss. Piper let her hands drift down, down, down until Hazel's small, round ass rested just beneath her fingertips. She pulled the younger of the two impossibly close. Piper allowed herself a soft whimper as Hazel slotted a knee between her legs and ground her hips against hers.

Hazel pulled away and began kissing Piper's neck, similar to how Piper had kissed her the night of the Stolls' party. Her hands crept up into Piper's shirt, inches—centimeters—from where her bra would have been, if she'd been wearing one.

"Can I—" Hazel started.

"Yes," Piper cut in. " _Please_."

She gasped at Hazel's warm touch on her body—tender, hesitant, almost experimental. Her eyes fell shut, mouth dropping open, as the pads of Hazel's fingers traced their way further up. Piper's senses honed into the touch, ignoring everything else around her, focusing only on Hazel. Who knew when they would be able to do this next?

"I really like you," Hazel whispered—so quietly that, at first, Piper wasn't sure she'd heard her right.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked Hazel straight in the eyes. "What?"

Hazel bit her lip. "I really, really like you, Piper. It's not just..." She blushed. "It's not just physical. Or sexual. Or whatever. I like you. I like-like you."

Piper smirked. "You _like-like_ me?" Hazel pouted. "Well, good. I can't get you off my mind. Now, if you don't mind, we were having a moment there, and I would really love to continue that moment."

"No, no, no. I want an apology for teasing me."

"Teasing you?" Piper cried, playing along, but unable to conceal her smile. "The only _teasing_ here has been coming from you, darling. I'm just following your lead."

Hazel licked her lips and took a step back from Piper, letting her hands fall down to Piper's hips. Then, she smirked up at Piper, her eyes glittering in a thousand golden hues. "Fine. Show me how _you_ lead."

Hazel let go of one of Piper's hips and took her hand, guiding it down to where she knew Piper needed her most, pressing right against the shorts she was wearing. Piper gasped, her head falling back against the tree as her eyelids closed shut. Hazel leaned back toward her, kissing her neck, her jawline, her chest.

"Well, don't expect me to do all the work, Pipes."

Piper merely whimpered in response, lost in euphoria. Her free hand slid up Hazel's own top, delighted in finding she was also not wearing a bra. Hazel arched into Piper's palm, sighing with pleasure. For a brief moment, Piper worried a demigod was there in the forest, that someone might spot them. But then she decided she didn't care. Who cared if anyone saw them? Who cared if anyone knew that they very much liked each other in more ways than one?

Piper didn't.

She wanted the whole world to know.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh. i love these two. more than i'd like to admit.
> 
> thanks for reading!! please leave kudos, comments, etc. i'm always open to feedback. i also take requests for headcanons and drabbles and such. also don't forget to subscribe, if you want.
> 
> all the love,  
> cass


End file.
